


Voyageurs et exilés

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Halloween in Transylvania [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Nombres d'invités sont présents lors du val organisé par Dracula à l'occasion de Halloween, et certains sont de vieilles connaissances du vampire plusieurs fois centenaire.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Series: Halloween in Transylvania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Voyageurs et exilés

**Voyageurs et exilés**

Les premiers invités venaient d’entrer dans la salle de bal, décorée dans des teintes rouges, pour l’occasion plus rouge qu’à l'accoutumée. Dracula avait salué l’écorcheur, dont il admirait le sang-froid et l’imagination à toute épreuve, lorsque se présenta une vieille connaissance. 

\- Victor, content de te revoir. 

\- Vladislav. 

Son ami était venu avec un compagnon, grand, cheveux bruns et coiffé d’un haut-de forme écarlate et noir. Non, c’était plus qu’un compagnon, c’était son compagnon, le vampire le sentait. Et son style était assez … inimitable. 

\- Je vois que tu es venu accompagné. 

\- C’était bien ce que disait ton invitation, non ? 

\- En effet. 

\- D’où vous … connaissez-vous ? demanda l’inconnu 

\- Il y a quelques … années, décennies ? Je ne sais plus. J’ai eu besoin du sang d’un immortel pour l’une de mes expériences, alors je suis venu ici avec un haricot magique. 

C’était déroutant … mais en même temps relativement logique, qui donc à part Victor Frankenstein pourrait avoir cette idée saugrenue que de demander à un immortel de lui prélever du sang ? 

Leur hôte remarqua alors une personne qu’il était certain de ne pas avoir invité et, après avoir prit congé des deux voyageurs dimensionnelles, il alla la saluer. 

\- Natasha, tu as changé de couleur à ce que je vois. 

\- Toi aussi, le blanc ne t’allait plus au teint ? 

Le vampire lui sourit, dévoilant ces canines mordantes. Malgré leurs nombreux différends passés, dont le fait qu’il avait tenté de la transformer en vampire à une époque, il aimait beaucoup l’espionne. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il méfiant 

\- Captain America et moi avons eu quelques différents avec les autorités. 

\- J’en ai entendu parler, le Captain qui est aujourd’hui pourchassé par ceux qu’il avait juré de protéger, je trouve l’ironie assez délicieuse, mais … en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? 

\- Nous avons besoin d’un asile, même provisoire. 

Le vampire dut se retenir d’éclater de rire, des Avengers renégats et pourchassés par leur propre gouvernement qui venaient lui demander l’asile … Sa soirée était dors et déjà réussie. Et, tandis que des notes de musique classique se faisaient entendre depuis la salle de bal, il réfléchit sérieusement à la question, avant d’accepter. 

\- Par contre, posa-t-il comme condition, ce soir a lieu un événement rassemblant des personnes issues de plusieurs dimensions, alors essayez de ne pas faire dégénérer les choses. 

\- Différentes dimensions ? Comment ça ? 

Le pragmatisme de la russe était assez problématique par moment.

\- Lorsque tu es arrivée, j’étais en pleine discussion avec un ami de longue date, le docteur Victor Frankenstein, qui se trouvait en compagnie d’un homme connu chez nous comme le chapelier fou. Mais son vrai nom est Jefferson. 

\- Je vois … 


End file.
